Prologue (T
This is the Prologue scene in Tino and Sunset Shimmer Chronicles: Legend of the Golden Keyblades. Narrator: 6 months past, since G-Merl went on a lone wolf journey and went inside the Door of Destiny to fight against Black Doom and Demigra, but he finally has Danielle as his very own girlfriend, What was in that door? It remains a mystery. As our heroes went in their separate ways, except for Tino and Sunset Shimmer, wondering in the sunset, whether they will become keyblade masters or not. (We see the opening credits role and then appeared the title "Tino and Sunset Shimmer Chronicles: Legend of the Golden Keyblades", and then we cut to Tino and Sunset Shimmer looking at the sunset) Sunset Shimmer: This is wonderful, isn't it, Tino? Tino Tonitini: So beautiful. Sunset Shimmer: There's something I need to ask you something. Tino Tonitini: Sure. What is it? Sunset Shimmer: Are we able to be keyblade masters? Tino Tonitini: Beats me. I don't even have a clue. Sunset Shimmer: I don't know either. (As they speak, they appear in a ball and the villains are watching them) Ansem: So, the two lovebirds wonder whether they are keyblade masters or not. Shredder: Fool like them will never know when they become true keyblade masters. They are strong and noble, but they are such pests! Adagio Dazzle: G-Merl might not have joined us and he had rejected us, before girls. But this time, Tino will join us again like we planned. Spectre: If we see him and his girlfriend. My sweet little Brontikens will kill her and Tino will join you Dazzlings. Sonata Dusk: Great idea, Spectre. Aria Blaze: I like it. Master Xehanort: And don't forget. The legend. The legend of the Golden Keyblades. With them in my own hands, I can create the most powerful χ-blade in the entire world. Foolscap: Yes, you're right. Sonata Dusk: But can we have Tino first? Master Xehanort: Yes, when we have the Golden Keyblades. (the villains left as G-Merl and Danielle came to see them) G-Merl: Hey Tino, Sunset. Danielle Fenton: Hi guy's. Tino Tonitini: Sup guys. Sunset Shimmer: It's been a while. G-Merl: Yep, sure has. Danielle Fenton: How's your date going? Sunset Shimmer: It went well. So how's yours? G-Merl: Man oh man, it was awesome! Danielle Fenton: Yeah, last week, G-Merl and I went bowling one time and he done a 10 strikes in a role. Tino Tonitini: Wow, that is awesome. Sunset Shimmer: So, where are the others? Danielle Fenton: I don't know. Maybe they went off on their separate ways. G-Merl: Or maybe they went to the water park. Tino Tonitini: You what. I think they are in the water park. Sunset Shimmer: We should meet them. Danielle Fenton: Good idea. (Cut to the sky is almost getting nighttime Later Tino, Sunset, G-Merl and Danielle made it to the water park where the rest of the heroes are) Tino Tonitini: Hey, everyone. Carver Descartes: Guys, look! It's Tino! Max Taylor: What's up, Tino. G-Merl: How are you guys doing? Hi Five Ghost: '''Everything is good. I had a good time with my girlfriend Celia. '''Tai Kamiya: My friends, Kari and I are having good times today. Kari Kamiya: Yeah. Tish Katsufrakis: Everything is going okay. Lor McQuarrie: And i see G-Merl here is having an awesome time with his new girlfriend. G-Merl: Oh yeah, that's right. Category:Sonic876 Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Punkasaurus0530 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Opening scenes (Prologue)